Con un solo Clic
by ILSLy
Summary: Alec está a un solo clic de cambiar su vida para siempre.


_Disclaimer: __**los personajes y lugares nombrados pertenecen a Cazadores de Sombras**__ y a su autora, __**Cassandra Clare**__, la idea del fiction es MIA._

_**Advertencia:**__ primer fic del Fandom \(^-^)/ Viñeta Slash de Rating K con 526 palabras. Spoilers del primer libro "Ciudad de Hueso"_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a dos personas especiales. A __**Tenchi Uchiha (Natt)**__ por leer la saga conmigo y compartir mi amor y devoción por esta pareja. Y a __**Adigium21**__, por su Aniversario. Felicidades amigo lindo, espero continúes muchos años más en este submundo de los fics *w*_

* * *

_**Con un solo clic**_

Bum… bum… bum

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Lo ahogaba y ensordecía mientras él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el ignorarlo.

Bum… bum… bum

Alec cerró los ojos y suspiró, bajando la mano que mantenía en el aire frente a él y que sujetaba su teléfono celular.

No, no lo llamaría.

No _podía_ llamarlo.

¿En que demonios había estado pensando al buscar entre las cosas de Izzy aquella tarjeta con el nombre y numero de Magnus Bane?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y giró el pequeño papelito entre sus dedos, con los nervios haciendo ascuas de su ser.

Aquella voz…

"_Y en cuanto a ti…"_

Alec se mordió el labio inferior, sentándose en una mejor posición y abriendo la tapa del celular. La luz brillante le golpeó el rostro e hirió su mirada de un oscuro celeste. Recordó, con un leve acaloramiento en su piel, el como Magnus le había guiñado el ojo al decirle _eso._

"_¿Me llamarás?" _

La cuestión era que Alec _quería_ llamarlo. Si, le había mentido a Isabelle. Y descaradamente. Quería llamarlo y todo lo hacía sentir enfermo de ansiedad por ver a donde conduciría aquello.

Toda su vida había estado enamorado de Jace, era su mundo, el centro en torno al cual él giraba y aquello, hasta ahora; hasta el momento en que Magnus Bane se le insinuara de aquella manera tan directa, había estado bien.

Anotó los primeros dígitos con unos dedos temblorosos.

Pero Alec sabía también que, por más que él quisiera, por más que él soñara y deseara, jamás pasaría algo entre Jace y él. Era su hermano, era su amigo. Eran más que todo eso, eran parabatai y eso debía de ser más que suficiente para Alec.

El problema residía en que no lo era.

Pero Magnus… Magnus no era su amigo, definitivamente no era su hermano, ni su parabatai, no era ni siquiera un Nefilim como él, no se ataba a sus mismas reglas ni Leyes.

Si en verdad existía alguien con quien podría sentirse simplemente él, quizás ese fuera Magnus…

Con un teclear de dedos ansiosos, terminó de anotar el número del brujo en la pantalla de su celular.

¿Qué podría perder?

Alec se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama. Hacía un frío horrible y el fino suéter de lana que usaba no lo protegía en lo absoluto. Tembló y miró con duda por última vez la pantalla de su teléfono.

Era un solo clic…solo pulsar aquella diminuta tecla y se daría así mismo una oportunidad.

Los nervios se le atoraron en la garganta y su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

Apretó la tecla y botó todo el aire que no sabía tenía atrapado de manera inmisericorde en sus pulmones.

"_Si insisten en repudiar aquello que es desagradable en lo que hacen, jamás aprenderán de sus errores."_

Alec sonrió quedamente, cuando al segundo timbrazo la voz de Magnus le atendió.

**-¿Hola? ¿Quién es?- ** Alec tomó aire antes de hablar.

**-Soy…Alec Ligthwood, soy el Nefilim que estuvo en tu fiesta…**

**-¿El de los ojos azules?-** Alec le sonrió al teléfono, con una suficiencia extraña en él.

**-Si, el de los ojos azules.**

* * *

_**N/A: ¡awwwww como amo a este par! Quede irremediablemente enamorada de ambos durante la primera película, luego me obsequiaron el segundo libro y ¡los ame más!, luego, me leí el primero y quede prendada de ellos. Cuando termine la saga es casi seguro que escriba más de esta pareja ¡Los amo! ¡Son tan cutes! *w* **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, un placer siempre comenzar en un nuevo Fandom.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


End file.
